halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaeteran Defense Force
*Greta 'Kovum *Rtoka 'Kovum |notable_commanders= *Greta 'Kovum }} The Jaeter Defense Force is the general term for the combined forces that made up the Jaeter militia and its expansion to other types of warfare. Lead by Major General Greta 'Kovum who is also the Minister of Defense. History The Jaeter Defense force has a real short history. Unlike the rest of the Jaeter colony which called its two major events the first and second colonization, the JDF has Pre-reformation and Reformation. The time period names are pretty self explanatory. Pre-Reformation The early days for the colony was mostly quiet because the war with the Covenant made the UEG go dark and left a lot of planet to themselves when they were near the front. There was no reason for the colonists to be concerned yet because most of them liked how they were left alone for a short time. Eventually that happiness turned to fear as they felt they were abandoned for ever. So who ever had weapons from when they first landed were pressed into being the first troops for the Militia. Not full time soldiers, more like minutemen. Near the end of the Human-Covenant war, the Militia had fought one battle against a covenant excavation group. Most of the force was decimated by the covies. The Prophet's will not wanting to rest loosing a portion of their force fighting the humans, severely over estimating their forces and hearing the rumors of how a Spartan can kill a whole Covenant army. Reformation After the war, a population explosion happened. People trying to find a place to call home and escape their respective governments or pirates taking advantage of the grim situation they were in. During this time two years after the war, a former UNSC Sergeant who moved to Jaeter from Earth went by the name Greta 'Kovum. She left Earth because she loved the colonial life that she once had on Harvest. Fighting for the entire war, spending ten years lost in space in Cryo and fighting the other 15. Since Greta was a Marine for most of her life, she decided to join the Jaeter Militia. Realizing there was none ever since the original militia got destroyed by the Prophet's Will, she took matters into her own hands. Greta, Rtoka, their friend Caitlyn and a former Spartan Alicia, reformed the Militia from the ground up. This was to provide security and jobs for those who wanted a new home and that home to be defended, with the help of those who are willing to defend their home to. Caitlyn used her ONI skills to smuggle weapons, vehicles and armor through the UEG to supply the Militia. Recognized as a Defense Force In the first few months of 2556, the Jaeter government announced that the Jaeter Militia would be recognized as the main Defense Force of the planet. There was originally some debate on changing the Militia's leadership. Since Greta was doing just fine, they decided to keep her in. Recruitment The JDF uses posters and videos to get people to join their ranks. A bunch of posters have Humans and Covenant species together and phases that involve healing the wounds of the past to make a better future. All of those fancy phrases to get people rallied up to fight for their home and prevent the past from repeating. The JCF The JFC, short for Jaeter Colonial fleet, is a fleet that was assembled in response of the of Created rising up. The JDF gave a third of their fleet to the Colonial fleet with the JDSS Larose at the head. A few corvettes, one destroyer, a few transport ships and one colony ship requisitioned from the UEG. This fleet would leave for the unknown to not only expand Jaeter's influence (like it would expand it at all), but to keep the Jaeter ideology alive. Relations *UEG - The JDF has a shaky relation with the UEG. Mostly because a a large portion is made up of innies and majority of the colony is full of innies. It is clearly visible that there would be a lot of hate since the core population of the colony, the large Sangheili minority and the combined 10% of mixed minorities after the human majority that is not pro UEG combined. With all that taken into consideration, the small pro UEG presence is left alone in Vlosa and Seyerton, although pro UEG people try to move to vlosa so they can live without being harassed. *Swords of Sangheilios - To keep the large Sangheili minority happy and with the need of Allies, Jaeter and the JDF have turned to the Swords. The Swords while busy in a bloody civil war, have no helped Jaeter and only sent a ship and some troops from the Sangheili Alliance. A lot of humans have a problem with this alliance but the need for allies and the diverse populace, has had the human civilians reluctantly accept the alliance. Fanon Factions *Valhalla *Legion *Cortez Cartel Branches Marines The army now renamed to the Marines because of the Jaeter Navy is the the main branch of the JDF. More than 45% of all active JDF personal are in the army. The Marines are used as the temporary police force and mans the Jaeter Defense line which separates government owned territory and the wilds. This border marks that if you go past, the JDF may not be able to protect you. Air Force The JDF Air Force is the smallest part of the JDF. Pilots of the airforce are trained to fly in planet atmosphere and zero gravity. Reason for this is the JDF can not field an airforce where they can easily train and station pilots in just atmo or just zero gravity. Navy Space With Space combat being the main component of war, Jaeter's government have asked for contractors to build ships that people from Jaeter have made. Currently the space navy uses a skeletal crew policy using bare minimum crew until the JDF expands. Currently there is a called the Jaeter's Redemption, a called the Second Coming, and two domestic christened the Varren and Further into Hell. Plans to expand the navy have been made. Navy Wet The JDF wet navy is the smallest out of all the branches. The JDF operates one with some smaller boats to defend the shores and other sea-faring ships. The cruiser is also dedicated to defend the ships from any hostile ocean life that have been rumored in the Jaeteran depths. Intelligence With the constant threat of ONI operatives coming and going on Jaeter. A few higher ups started creating a counter intelligence group to mess up ONI's operations. Those who know about the secret parts of the intelligence group have come to jokingly call it JONI. Since it is much like ONI but more so its counter. Trivia